La Sombra de la Luna
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Estuvo a punto de decirle a la chica que se vaya al infierno, pero ella ya se había alejado de él y se dirigía al público que había observado el intercambio con interés. La vio dar un ligero suspiro que acentuó el silencio y comenzó a cantar con una voz que le partió el corazón.


**DISCLAIMER: Nop, los personajes no son míos.**

.

 **N/A:** Una pequeña historia inspirada por la Crónica del Asesino de Reyes. Escrita en honor al cumpleaños de Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara, _my cute babies_.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **LA SOMBRA DE LA LUNA**

 **.**

* * *

.

Avanzó al otro lado de la plaza, hacia la casa de tres pisos con lámparas colgadas fuera de cada ventana. No había ningún letrero, y la única invitación era una melodía diluida que se colaba entre las rendijas. En realidad, el Tira y Afloja no necesitaba presentación; era el sitio preferido por los artistas de Konoha desde hacía más de cuarenta años, y cualquiera que supiera algo del lado bohemio de la ciudad, tenía que conocerlo a la fuerza.

El principal atractivo era que todos los sábados tenían micrófono abierto y artistas de toda clase subían al escenario para probar suerte o disfrutar de un buen público. Aunque si querías impresionar a los cazatalentos, tenías que conseguir ser invitado al segundo sábado de cada mes, el único día en que podías presentarte sólo si fuiste escogido por los dueños en las semanas previas. Si impresionabas en el Tira y Afloja, tenías un pie bien puesto dentro del mundo artístico.

Shikamaru asintió hacia el hombre corpulento que vigilaba la entrada.

—¿Qué hay, Bern? ¿Carne fresca hoy?—preguntó, sacando cinco dólares del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Bern estiró los labios y entrecerró los ojos, recordándole a un anciano contando un chiste sucio.

—Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo—. Cogió el billete y lo meneó de un lado a otro—. Pero te advierto, hoy no es apto para cardiacos.

Shikamaru entró en medio de la presentación de un joven esmirriado que tocaba el arpa con dedos nerviosos. Casi sintió lástima por él cuando, por tercera vez desde que llegó, una nota interrumpió la melodía y su rostro se crispó en un gesto desesperado.

Caminó entre las mesas con parsimonia hasta llegar a una de las mesas centrales, y se sentó junto a su mejor amigo.

—Len nunca se rinde—murmuró Chouji con una sonrisa amable, empujando el plato de papas fritas hasta la mitad de la mesa.

Algunos pocos aplausos surgieron tímidamente cuando la canción terminó y el muchacho dio una venia temblosa. Lo cierto es que la mayoría de regulares le tenía una especie de cariño condescendiente. Fernando e Isabela, los dueños, lo invitaban siempre que tenían espacio por su incansable tenacidad durante los últimos tres años.

—Es como si empeorara cada vez que se sube al escenario—bufó. Le lanzó una mueca divertida a la mirada de reproche de Chouji—. Es la verdad, Chou—dijo cogiendo una papa frita.

—Sí, pero… lo intenta, al menos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tú subiste por última vez?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es mucho trabajo.

Chouji suspiró con cansancio y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—¿Algo bueno?—Preguntó Kiba con tres cervezas en las manos, sentándose al otro lado de Chouji.

—Len nos honró con otra de sus distinguidas presentaciones—respondió Shikamaru, relajando sus músculos con el cambio de conversación.

—¡Y me lo perdí!—Kiba fingió casi dejarse caer de su asiento con un movimiento exagerado de sus manos tratando de sostener su cabeza.

Chouji intentó no sonreír, pero fue inútil. Ambos recibieron las botellas que Kiba deslizó por la mesa y dejaron el tema de Len para hablar de las recientes conquistas de Kiba. La última en sucumbir a sus encantos había sido una de las chicas más guapas de la facultad de derecho y sus dos amigos tomaron a su salud, reconociendo la hazaña.

La siguiente presentación fue un hombre alto y robusto tocando una canción alegre que hizo que más de uno golpeara su pie contra el piso. No era una canción compleja y no exigía mucho de la guitarra ni de la voz, pero el ritmo y la vivacidad fueron suficientes para que varias parejas se levantaran y bailaran junto a sus mesas, ganándose un saludo del artista. Al terminar la presentación, la gente aplaudió con ganas y el ánimo del establecimiento subió de forma considerable.

Ninguno de los chicos pudo evitar notar que una voluptuosa mujer se abalanzó al hombre antes de que terminara de bajar del escenario. El beso que se dieron, y la risotada del hombre mientras la levantaba, casi hacen que Shikamaru aplauda otra vez.

—Wow. Tengo que pedirle consejos—dijo Kiba con los ojos pegados a las curvas de la morocha colgada del brazo del artista—. Y el número de ese bombón.

—Están casados—Shikamaru aclaró antes de que Kiba hiciera algo para que lo echen del local—. Tienen anillos gemelos.

Kiba movió la cabeza con apreciación y bebió un largo trago de su cerveza.

—Con una mujer así, también yo haría canciones para pegar el cuerpo.

Todos asintieron con gravedad. Bebieron a la salud de la pareja y pidieron otra ronda mientras Kiba y Chouji alababan los resultados del último partido del equipo de fútbol que ambos seguían. Kiba resumió el partido con gesticulaciones y Chouji añadía algún que otro término técnico que su amigo olvidaba.

 _Tap tap_.

Dos golpes al micrófono hicieron que varias personas regresaran la vista al escenario. Le sorprendió encontrar a una mujer parada en la mitad de la tarima. Los segundos pasaban mientras la chica recorría el salón con sus ojos de llama azul. La sonrisa que creció desde los labios rosados y la intensa mirada que parecía colarse por las mesas, le hicieron entregarle su indivisible atención. Era la mujer más bonita que había visto subirse a esa tarima.

—Si es tan buena como se ve, encontré a mi futura esposa—Kiba dejó la cerveza en la mesa y se inclinó hacia el frente, expectante.

—Antes de empezar, me gustaría invitar a alguien más al escenario—su voz era autoritaria y no admitía réplica—. Shikamaru Nara, ¿podrías acompañarme?—Sus ojos repentinamente se posaron sobre él y lo llamó con un movimiento de su brazo.

A Shikamaru casi se le cae la mandíbula.

—¿LA CONOCES?—Kiba lo zarandeó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

De pronto vio a Bern a su lado sosteniendo una guitarra y agarrándolo del brazo para que se pusiera de pie. Shikamaru apenas podía procesar lo que sucedía desde que la chica se había dirigido hacia él. No sabía qué demonios estaba sucediendo, y seguramente estaba quedando como un imbécil frente a todas las personas que lo observaban. Chouji ayudó a Bern a empujarlo hasta las escaleras de la tarima.

—No hagas esperar a la señorita—murmuró Bern, poniéndole la guitarra en la mano y guiñándole un ojo—. ¡No apto para cardíacos!—repitió, dando algunas carcajadas mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los asientos frente a la barra.

Chouji le palmeó la espalda y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su mesa.

—Qué carajos—Shikamaru frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir del local, cuando notó que la chica se había acercado hasta el filo de la tarima.

Le sonrió, radiante, y susurró:

—Toca _La Sombra de la Luna_ , ¿vale?—Tomó una de sus manos y tiró de él.

En medio del círculo iluminado, con los ojos de decenas de personas sobre él, finalmente la furia fría de Shikamaru explotó sobre su confusión. Apretó el traste de la guitarra hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Su razonamiento volvió a funcionar plenamente después de dejar las piezas inconexas para después.

Estuvo a punto de decirle a la chica que se vaya al infierno, pero ella ya se había alejado de él y se dirigía al público que había observado el intercambio con expectación. Dio un ligero suspiro que acentuó el silencio, y comenzó a cantar con una voz que le dejó sin aliento.

Shikamaru se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo la vibración de aquella voz a través de los tablones. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la letra de _La Sombra de la Luna_ , y los rasgueos de la guitarra de su padre la acompañaron desde su memoria. La última nota de la primera estrofa se estiró y los ojos de zafiro líquido regresaron a mirarlo. Shikamaru despertó del ensueño y mantuvo los vestigios de la canción entre sus dedos palpitantes. Se sentó en el banquito junto a ella, levantó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

Sin importarle que seguramente no estuviera afinada, se entregó a las cuerdas e intentó tocar la canción que había evitado por meses. Las cuerdas le recibieron con calor y se dio cuenta de inmediato que la guitarra no sólo estaba perfectamente afinada, sino que era _su_ guitarra. Buscó a Chouji entre la multitud y lo encontró mirándolo con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa cómplice, pero cuando se equivocó en una nota, sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la música.

Tocó con fuerza el acorde que abría la segunda estrofa, y la voz de brisa marina volvió a golpear su pecho. Sintió que la canción había sido concebida para que ella la cantara. Por un momento, cerró los ojos e imaginó que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había tocado esa canción. Casi pudo escuchar a su padre repitiéndole que la música recorría las venas de los Nara con más presencia que el hierro.

En un punto, la voz se hizo más grave, respondiendo al llamado de la sirena de la canción, y Shikamaru estuvo seguro que era un dueto. La sirena le cantaba a la luna, y la luna, extendiendo su luz hasta la sirena, contestó con firmeza. La canción se iba haciendo más dulce hacia el final, mientras llegaba el amanecer y la luna desaparecía. La última nota los cobijó como una manta, alargando el silencio hasta que los primeros aplausos furiosos terminaron por romper la tensión.

Shikamaru permaneció con la mirada pegada a su guitarra, intentando controlar las lágrimas. La mujer a su lado acarició su mejilla.

—Gracias—dijo, deslizándose por los tablones hasta desaparecer por el otro lado de la tarima.

Sin que se diera cuenta de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, una mano se posó en su hombro y encontró a Chouji sonriéndole con ternura.

—Valió la pena esperar.

La voz de su amigo le ayudó a despejarse del trance en el que se había sumido y bajaron del escenario.

—Sabía que no ibas a decepcionarme—. Bern palmeó su espalda—. Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

Lo felicitó por la maravillosa presentación y le dijo que él invitaba la próxima ronda para él y sus amigos. Se alejó tarareando la melodía de Aguadulce, volviendo a su usual puesto de trabajo en la entrada del bar.

—¡Eso fue lo mejor que he escuchado en meses!—Kiba pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Shikamaru—. Por un momento pensé que no ibas a acompañar a esa belleza. —añadió con una sonrisa amplia.

—Si la dejaba cantando sola, medio bar me caía encima—respondió con jocosidad.

La cierto era que Shikamaru no había decidido nada de forma racional. Su pecho se contrajo cuando el último verso de la primera estrofa se rompía al encontrarse con un silencio cada vez más prolongado. No pudo evitar acudir al llamado de la canción, agarrándose desesperadamente al hechizo que aquella voz había construido con la melodía de su padre.

Shikamaru no había cesado de mirar a su alrededor, buscando el cabello que flotaba alrededor de aquella mujer como un halo de luz.

—¿Buscas a la rubia?—preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa ladina.

Chouji dio un pequeño bote y sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Casi se me olvida—. Le entregó una nota doblada por la mitad—. Te dejó esto.

Shikamaru cogió el papel intentando que no se le notara la impaciencia que tenía por abrir la nota. Codeó a Kiba para que se alejara un paso antes de leer la letra redondeada e inclinada hacia la derecha:

 _¿El próximo segundo sábado?_

 _—Ino Y._

Bajo la corta oración, descubrió escrita la letra de la canción. Una sensación de alivio se extendió por el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Había temido que aquella mujer despareciera tan intempestivamente como se había presentado.

Aceptó la jarra de cerveza que sus amigos empujaban hacia él y se dejó llevar por los cumplidos de las personas que se acercaban hasta su mesa. Pero su mente seguía atada a la canción que acababa de tocar. Sus dedos agarraron su guitarra por el resto de la noche con el cariño que había olvidado por meses, y su corazón galopaba en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en aquella voz de llama viva.

Apenas podía esperar para volver a verla.

.

* * *

Hoy es el cumpleaños de estos dos personajes y tuve que hacer algo, aunque sea poco. Tuve la intención de hacer mucho más este mes, pero al final terminé haciendo esta historia entre ayer y hoy, a la carrera y seguramente con muchos errores, pero con mucho corazón.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios, por fi, que me hacen feliz.

Abrazos,

Nico.


End file.
